Wycieczka w czasie
by Vanja.Volden
Summary: Alex przenosi się w czasie do 1887 roku i próbuje wrócić do domu. Czy Sherlock Holmes podoła zadaniu, które stawił przed nim los? Uwaga: Możliwość występowania przekleństw. Kat.T dla bezpieczeństwa.
1. Prezent

**Rozdział I**

„**Prezent"**

Wysoka postać usiadła na parapecie i wyjrzała za okno na puste ulice i park skąpany w strugach deszczu. Cały listopad był pochmurny i mokry, a Londyn o tej porze roku wydawał się ponury. Postać oparła głowę o zimne ramy i zamknęła oczy, odpływając w krainę zadumy. Nie dane jednak jej było długo się tym cieszyć. Na parterze mieszkania ponownie podniósł się krzyk. Już siódmy raz tego popołudnia. Nie wytrzymała. Do kieszeni spodni zabrała telefon, na uszy nałożyła słuchawki, a do torby wpakowała portfel i książkę. Podeszła do szafy. Chwilę w niej pogrzebała by wyjąć czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Zeszła na dół i włożyła buty. Wychodząc towarzyszyły jej krzyki i odgłos tłuczonych talerzy. Osobę można by było uznać za mężczyznę przez jej strój. Wystająca spod kurtki czerwona, męska koszula w czarną kratę doskonale pasowała do za dużego, porozciąganego, czarnego t-shirtu. Do szarych, powycieranych na kolanach spodni przyczepione były szelki, a na czerwone, znoszone trampki miały wymalowane na noskach dziwne symbole. Krótkie czarne włosy o granatowych przebłyskach(niestety widocznych jedynie w świetle słonecznym) były roztrzepane, a wycieniowana grzywka wpadała w zielone, przenikliwe oczy. Zdradzały ją jednak kobiece rysy twarzy i głos. Alexandra Velázquez od małego wychowywała się na chłopczycę i dziecko ulicy, lecz nie było w tym nic dziwnego skoro zajmował się nią brat. Cztery lata temu, po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości Daimon wyjechał do Stanów, jak najdalej od rodziców, zostawiając piętnastoletnią Alex. No właśnie. Rodzina dziewczyny nie należała do tych „kochających się". Odkąd pamiętała matka nigdy nie miała dla niej czasu, bo jak twierdziła praca i kariera są najważniejsze, a ojciec podróżował po świecie, a gdy już był w domu – pił. Miała również siostrę – Danielle, ale zmarła, według niektórych zbyt wcześnie.

Deszcz przybrał na sile, lecz ona nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Powoli przechodziła kolejne ulice, aż dotarła do Biblioteki Publicznej. Wchodząc do środka przeczesała ręką włosy. Podeszła do stojącego kontuaru i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem. Spomiędzy regałów wyszła starsza, siwa pani w koku i okularach połówkach, przypominających Alex te, które nosił Dumbledore w filmach o Harrym Potterze.

- Dzień dobry Alex. Co Cię tu sprowadza?

- Dzień dobry pani Wolf. Przyszłam oddać „Znak Czterech" i „Studium w szkarłacie", i może wypożyczyć dwie kolejne książki. Są może jeszcze jakieś dzieła Conan Doylea?

- Powinno się coś jeszcze znaleźć. Widać, że Sherlock Holmes przypadł Tobie do gustu.

- Tak. W końcu po obejrzeniu filmu i seriali trzeba się wziąć za książki.

- Oczywiście. Wiesz gdzie dział z kryminałami?

- Tak, poradzę sobie. – Powiedziała i odeszła w stronę regałów.

Idąc pomiędzy kolejnymi półkami kątem oka zauważyła dziwny cień. _To śmieszne. _Zganiła się w myślach, gdy wyobraźnia powoli zaczęła podpowiadać jej różne opcje. Doszła do kryminalistyki i wybrała interesujące ją książki. Pamiętała jak kilka lat temu po raz pierwszy sięgnęła po tego typu powieści i zakochała się w nich od razu. Drugim gatunkiem, który Alex interesował, były horrory. W domu miała kilka własnych książek Kinga, a wśród nich – „Miasteczko Salem" z podpisem autora, które było dumą jej kolekcji. Po wypożyczeniu dzieł skierowała się do antykwariatu starego Olsena, w którym zwykle przesiadywała Diana, koleżanka ze szkoły. Dziś również tam była. Siedziała za ladą wczytana w książkę.

- Popołudnie z biolą? Radzę notować. – Powiedziała opierając się o blat. Blondynka podskoczyła na krześle.

- Jezu, Alex! Chcesz, żebym dostała zawału?

- No wiesz… Gdybyś przypadkiem kopnęła w kalendarz dostałabym pewnie w spadku Twoje płyty, więc…

- Alex! – Krzyknęła Diana i uderzyła ją książką w ramię. – To nie jest śmieszne.

- O, Alexandra. Miło Cię znów widzieć.

- Dzień dobry panie Olsen. – Powiedziała do starszego mężczyzny wychodzącego z zaplecza.

- Co Cię do nas sprowadza?

- Nudy, panie Olsen. Zero rozrywek w tym mieście.

- To wybierz się z Dianą do klubu. Chodzi tam co soboty. – Blondynka zaczęła się śmiać.

- Dziadku, jeżeli Alex pójdzie do klubu to będzie to święto, a dziś się nie wybieram. Mam do zaliczenia sprawdzian. Smith mi tego nie przepuści.

- W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie Di, nie lubuję się w króciutkich spódniczkach i toniach pudru. – Odgryzła się brunetka.

- Gdyby nie motory, resling…

- To Kick-boxing!

- Mniejsza z tym Alex, no i oczywiście książki, chyba popadłabyś w alkoholizm.

- Narkomanię! – Poprawiła ją po raz kolejny Alex. – A co gorsza, byłabym w klasie humanistycznej. – Wyszeptała złowrogim tonem.

- Weź! Ja mam zamiar dziś zasnąć. – Obie się zaśmiały. Tymczasem pan Olsen ponownie wrócił ze składziku, tym razem trzymając niewielkie pudełko, które postawił przed Alex.

- Co to? – Zapytała zdziwiona.

- Powiedzmy, że spóźniony prezent urodzinowy. – Odpowiedziała Diana. – No otwórz.

- Di, ale ja mam urodziny za tydzień… I ich nie obchodzę.

- No dobrze, więc to wczesny prezent. Otwieraj! – Alex przewróciła oczyma i otworzyła pakunek.

- To… Zegarek?

- Dokładnie rekonstrukcja zegarka kieszonkowego z 1880. – wyjaśnił pan Olsen. – I nie jest na baterie, dlatego wystarczy go porządnie nakręcić.

- Em… Dziękuję, chyba.

- Nie chyba tylko na pewno i to był mój pomysł. – Ożywiła się nagle Diana. – Pamiętasz jak w wakacje wyciągnęłaś mnie do muzeum Sherlocka Holmesa? W gablotce był taki i przez następne dwa tygodnie marudziłaś, że chcesz taki sam.

- No tak… Zapomniałam o tym. To, która godzina?

- 6:45. – Odpowiedział pan Olsen.

- Ale późno! Muszę wracać. Widzimy się jutro.

- Tak do jutra. – Alex pożegnała się i wyszła.

Tak naprawdę nie chciała jeszcze wracać do domu, ale nie chciała też przeszkalać Dianie. Ostatnio nie mogła usiedzieć dłużej w jednym miejscu, męczyło to ją. W szczególności, że musiała przeżyć osiem lekcji w szkole. Swoje kroki skierowała w kierunku Tamizy. Przeszła przez Chelsea Bridge i Grosvenor Rd udała się w tylko jej znane miejsce. Idąc pustą ulicą usłyszała stukot kół po kamiennej nawierzchni. Zatrzymała się i rozejrzała. W końcu stwierdziła, że musiało się jej coś przesłyszeć i ruszyła dalej. Przechodząc obok otwartej bramy, tym razem posłyszała ujadające psy, które nie były jednak fikcją. Widząc Alex sfora zaczęła biec ku niej. Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc wrzuciła piąty bieg. Zgraja siedziała jej na karku i tylko szybkość Alex stała im na przeszkodzie do rzucenia się na nią. W pewnym momencie Alex odwracając się nie zauważyła skarpy przed sobą i spadła, uderzając przy okazji głową w kamień. Jeszcze chwilę świadomy mózg rejestrował oddalające się szczekanie i szare, spowite ciężkimi chmurami niebo. Dalej była już tylko ciemność.


	2. Ogłoszenia drobne

Cześć wam. Mam dla was kilka ogłoszeń, więc do dzieła…

Po pierwsze: To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na Fanfiction net. Dlatego jest możliwość wystąpienia lekkiego chaosu. Musze się nauczyć obsługi. :D

Po drugie: Realia opowiadania umieściłam rok(lub kilka lat) przed wydarzeniami z filmu, czyli sprawą Lorda Blackwooda.

Po trzecie: Sherlock Holmes, dr. John Watson, pani Hudson ect. Nie należą do mnie. Moimi postaciami jest jedynie Alex i ludzie w jej świecie.

Po czwarte: Jeżeli w Internecie wystąpiło już wcześniej podobne opowiadanie, proszę to zgłosić i najlepiej podać link do strony(żeby było wiarygodniej). Nie jestem wszechwiedząca i prawdopodobnie mogłam mieć podobny pomysł do kogoś na drugiej półkuli… Jeżeli wystąpi taka konieczność skasuję opowiadanie.

Po piąte i najważniejsze: Proszę o pozostawienie po sobie komentarzy. Bardzo mi na nich zależy, w szczególności na takich, które pomogą rozwinąć mi się pisarsko…

Vanja Volden


	3. Z deszczu pod rynnę

**Krótkie ogłoszenie: **Zdania pisane _pochyłą czcionką_ to myśli bohaterów. Zdania o _**czcionce pochyłej i pogrubionej**_ to druga osobowość Alex.

**Rozdział II**

„**Z deszczu pod rynnę"**

Obudziły ją hałasy, zimno i dźwięk, którego nie potrafiła określić. _Znowu zapomniałam zamknąć okna na noc._ Skarciła się w duchu. Otwierając oczy zamiast czerwonego sufitu, zobaczyła szarawe chmury. Zerwała się na równe nogi, ale ból w czaszce sprowadził ją powrotem do poziomu gruntu. Wymacała bolące miejsce na potylicy i z ulgą stwierdziła, że nabiła sobie tylko guza. Wyjęła telefon by sprawdzić datę i godzinę. Był 25 listopada 2011, godzina 7;25. Westchnęła, na szczęście nie leżała tu długo, a policja na pewno jeszcze jej nie szukała(tyle razy wracała do domu nad ranem). Jednak w szybce telefonu, oprócz daty, zobaczyła też czerwoną smugę, biegnącą od skroni, przez policzek w dół. _Zaschła krew._ Stwierdziła dotykając zabrudzenia. Powoli wstała i podeszła do brzegu Tamizy. Chwilę szukała czegoś w torbie, aż w końcu wyjęła bandanę, umoczyła ją w rzece i starła szkarłatną pręgę. W tafli wody zauważyła rozcięcie, z którego najwyraźniej musiała spływać krew. Mokrą chustką przewiązała sobie głowę. _Zrobię coś z tym jak wrócę do domu. __**A co powiesz rodzicom?**_ Zapytała jej druga połowa. _Wymyślę coś._ Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu ścieżki. Po prawej stronie, w oddali znajdował się kamienny most, po którym poruszały się sylwetki pojazdów, po lewej również znajdował się most jednak jeszcze niedokończony. Wstała i odeszła kilka kroków w prawo, lecz nagle zatrzymała się i obróciła.

- Zaraz, przecież… - Dokładnie pamiętała, że to właśnie mostem, który aktualnie znajdował się w budowie, dotarła tutaj.

W głowie Alex zapaliła się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. Zawróciła w stronę skarpy, z której spadła i na ile pozwalała jej boląca głowa, szybko wbiegła po niej na ulicę. Kilka razy się potykała o kamienie i ślizgała po mokrym podłożu, ale dotarła na górę.

- O choroba. – Wyrwało jej się gdy zobaczyła ulicę.

Tuż przed nosem Alex przejechał dwukonny powóz. Odskoczyła w tył. Szczypnęła się kilka razy w ramię, ale nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego efektu. Nadal widziała ludzi ubranych w stylu epoki wiktoriańskiej. Po ulicach, między powozami, ganiali chłopcy w kamizelkach i dziwnych czapkach na głowie, mężczyźni ubrani w garnitury szli opierając się o laski, bądź byli trzymani pod rękę przez kobiety w długich sukniach i dziwnych nakryciach głowy. Konie rżały, stukając podkowami o kamienny bruk, a na rogach ulic stali mężczyźni sprzedający gazety. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła i pośpiesznie wyciągnęła telefon, który uparcie wskazywał 25 listopada i 7:25. W tej samej chwili naszło ją pytanie czy telefon może zawiesić się tak samo jak komputer. Ale gdy doszedł do niej absurd tego roześmiała się zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku przechodniów. _Uspokój się!_ Zganiła się w myślach. _Jeszcze pomyślą, że jesteś nienormalna. __**Pewnie już tak sądzą.**_Tocząc wewnętrzny dialog z samym sobą podeszła do jednego z facetów sprzedających gazety.

- Przepraszam? Mógłby mi pan powiedzieć jaki dziś dzień?

- 25 listopada. – Odpowiedział dokładnie lustrując jej ubiór.

- No dobra, ale którego roku?

- 1887. Z choinki się panie urwałeś? – _Zaraz, że co? Ten gość uważa, że jestem…_

- Nie ja tylko w podróży byłam… Byłem. – Szybko się poprawiła.

- Ta… Pewnie po Afryce.

- Tak, tak… I w Indiach też. – Mruknęła przypominając sobie o brytyjskiej kolonii w Azji.

- Hmm… - Odpowiedział tylko i wrócił do swoich zajęć. Uśmiechnęła się i szybko stamtąd odeszła.

_Choroba! Cofnęłam się w czasie. Nie… To niemożliwe. Nie, nie, nie. Pewnie mocno się uderzyłam i teraz mam omamy, albo mi się to śni. Aż tak źle być nie może. Muszę szybko do szpitala, bo jeszcze stwierdzę, że jestem Królową._ Przyśpieszyła kroku. Po drodze coraz się odwracała, albo rozglądała. Wychodząc zza rogu tak mocno była pochłonięta rozmyślaniem, że na kogoś wpadła.

- Jak pan chodzi! To niedorzeczność! Żeby tak traktować damę! – Krzyknęła kobieta, która dosłownie odbiła się od Alex i upadła na chodnik. Alex ocknęła się i pomogła wstać poszkodowanej.

- Przepraszam. Najmocniej przepraszam. Zamyś… - Spojrzała na kobietę i urwała. – Diana? – Zapytała po chwili. Blondynka w kremowej sukni spojrzała na nią wyniośle.

- Nie wiem kim jest Diana. Musiał mnie pan z kimś pomylić. Jestem Lady Juliette Olsen.

- Di, weź się nie wygłupiaj! Przecież znamy się od przedszkola… Widzieliśmy się wczoraj.

- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o kim pan mówi, a teraz przepraszam. Śpieszę się. – Blondynka wyminęła ją i nie odwracając się znikła w ulicznym tłumie.

- Ale… Ja nie jestem facetem. – Wyszeptała Alex i najwyraźniej dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

Zszokowana osunęła się po ścianie i usiadła na chodniku, opierając się plecami o zimny mur. Skoczyła w czasie o prawie 125 lat. Mimo, że była w Londynie nagle miasto wydało się jej całkiem obce. Nie to, które znała. Nie te, w którym się wychowała. Inne, a na dodatek przez to, że lubiła ubierać ciuchy brata(co prawda za małe na niego) ludzie brali ją za mężczyznę. No i oczywiście nie wiedziała, która godzina bo zegarek w telefonie staną. Przypomniała sobie jednak o prezencie od Diany i z kieszonki kurtki wyciągnęła mały, okrągły zegarek na srebrnym sznurku, który o dziwo chodził i zamiast 7:25 wskazywał 11:28. Wytarła łzy, które popłynęły jej z oczu i wstała. _Muszę wrócić do domu, inaczej utknę tu na wieczność… _

Tymczasem…

Wysoka blondynka w kremowej sukni siedziała w czerwonym fotelu. Niebieskie oczy śledziły każdy ruch mężczyzny przechadzającego się po salonie. _To karygodne._ Pomyślała Lady Olsen. _Mieć taki bałagan! W pomieszczeniu, w którym przyjmuje się gości._

- Liczę, że mi pan pomoże. Jest pan moją jedyną nadzieją. – Powiedziała, wplatając w wypowiedź nutkę dramatyzmu.

- Spokojnie droga pani. – Uspokoił ją drugi mężczyzna, również siedzący w czerwonym fotelu. – Pani mąż odnajdzie się cały i zdrowy.

- Mam taką nadzieję doktorze.

- Czy zdarzyło się coś, o czym chciałaby nam pani jeszcze powiedzieć? Może jakieś znaki szczególne postaci, którą widziała pani wczoraj w oknie.

- Nie, panie Holmes. Chociaż… Zdarzyło się coś dziś, ale nie jestem pewna czy to ma związek z ta sprawą. Może po prostu to zwykła pomyłka.

- Proszę mi opowiedzieć, liczy się wszystko. – Stwierdził człowiek zwany Holmesem opierając się o blat stołu naprzeciw Lady Olsen.

- Więc, idąc tu wpadłam na rogu na jakiegoś człowieka…

- Mężczyznę, prawdopodobnie o dużej sile, stąd ten upadek.

- Nie powiedziałam panie Holmes, że upadłam.

- Pani mi tego nie powiedziała. Racja, ale cóż. Wymięta z tyłu suknia, osad na rękawiczkach, niewielkie zabrudzenie na rękawie i wzburzenie, które towarzyszyło pani podczas wejścia sugerują, że pani upadła. Teraz… Mężczyzna miał niewiele ponad sześć stóp wzrostu i był silny, a do tego to dżentelmen bo pomógł pani wstać.

- Tak. Jak zwykle ma pan rację, ale nie sądzę żeby był to mężczyzna. To znaczy miał nieco dziwny, męski strój. Jednak rysy twarzy i głos… A do tego był strasznie delikatny.

- Sugeruje pani, że to kobieta przebrana za mężczyznę?

- Tak sądzę doktorze. Więc, gdy upadłam, a on lub ona – kontynuowała wypowiedź –mnie podniósł, a potem nazwał mnie Dianą. Mówił też coś o tym, że już się widzieliśmy.

- Kiedy? – Zapytał doktor Watson.

- Prawdopodobnie… wczoraj.

- Może to człowiek z okna?

- Nie tamten był niższy. – Zaprzeczyła Lady Olsen. – I grubszy.

- Może ma pani w rodzinie jakąś Dianę i mógł panią z nią pomylić.

- Tak, panie Holmes. Ale Diana ma dopiero dwa latka i jest moją córką. – Mężczyźni popatrzyli się na siebie.

- Cóż pani Olsen. Przyjmę pani sprawę.

- Naprawdę dziękuje panie Homes.

- O wynagrodzeniu porozmawiamy potem. Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia i jeszcze raz dziękuję. – John Watson odprowadził blondynkę do wyjścia, a Sherlock Holmes pogrążył się w zadumie.

- Więc… Co robimy? – Zapytał doktor, gdy wrócił.

- Pojadę do Mound Falls i rozejrzę się po dworze i okolicy.

- A ja?

- Ty poszukasz człowieka, na którego wpadła Lady Olsen. Bardzo mnie intryguje.

- Ale nie wiemy…

- Mój drogi Watsonie. Szukaj osoby, która ma koło sześciu stóp wzrostu, męskie ubranie, kobiece rysy i za bardzo odstaje od ogółu. Szukaj w pubach i parkach. Spotkamy się pod wieczór na Baker Street. Mam nadzieję, że przyprowadzisz kogo trzeba.


	4. A miało być tak pięknie

**Rozdział III**

„**A miało być tak pięknie"**

Błąkała się pomiędzy kolejnymi ulicami Londynu. Była tu już drugi dzień i w żaden sposób nie mogła wrócić do swoich czasów. Spadała z urwisk, wchodziła pod koła powozów, próbowała się nawet topić. Jednak każda próba kończyła się tak samo: ktoś w ostatnim momencie ją wyciągał i robił awanturę. Alex szła nie zwracając już uwagi na komentarze przechodzących obok, na witryny sklepów, pięknie wykończone budynki, a nawet na deszcz, który przemoczył ją do suchej nitki. Westchnęła i weszła do jednego z pubów, z szyldem „Wściekły pies", na końcu krótkiej i obskurnej ulicy. Gdy tylko przestąpiła próg odezwały się szepty, na które nie zwróciła uwagi. Przecisnęła się obok kilku stolików i usiadła w najciemniejszym i najdalszym zakątku lokalu. Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się ku Alex, szepty przerodziły się w głośne rozmowy i w pomieszczeniu znów wrzało jak w ulu. Z torby wyjęła paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę_. Czasami warto jest zostawiać niektóre rzeczy, przydają się._ Zapaliła pierwszego i znów zatopiła się w myślach.

Kilka kilometrów dalej, na stacji kolejowej…

- Sherlock? Czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdybym pojechał z Tobą?

- Mój drogi Watsonie. Czyżbyś bał się swego zadania? – Zapytał brązowooki mężczyzna ubrany w czarny płaszcz, tego samego koloru, kanciaste spodnie, białą koszulę i kamizelkę.

- Cóż… Zawszę mógłbym się do czegoś przydać.

- Watsonie, chodzi mi o jak najszybsze rozwiązanie tej sprawy, więc… O, a oto mój pociąg. Pamiętaj! Szukaj tego mężczyzny…

- Lady Olsen twierdziła, że to kobieta.

- Może być nawet człowiekiem z trąbą, byleby się wyróżniał. – Stwierdził Holmes i siadł do pociągu. John Watson odetchnął głębiej i zacisną palce na lasce. Już miał udać się powrotem do miasta, gdy szyba wagonu nagle się otworzyła.

- Watsonie!

- Tak, Holmes?

- Pamiętaj, niewiele powyżej sześć stóp wzrostu i niecodzienny wygląd. – Pociąg ruszył i kłęby pary, wydobywające się spod kół, zakryły twarz detektywa.

John skiną głową i odszedł z peronu. Z tego co wnioskował jego przyjaciel człowiek był naprawdę wysoki. Wyższy niż doktor, lecz to nie wzrost go przerażał, a siła, którą prawdopodobnie dysponował nieznajomy. _Tylko gdzie takiego szukać?_

Z przyjemnego stanu półsnu wyrwał ją odgłos przesuwanego niedaleko krzesła. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła przed sobą młodego mężczyznę, którego raczej nie nazwałaby przystojnym.

- Buba stwierdził, że mu się nie podobasz.

- Nie muszę. – Mruknęła znudzona. Zerknęła na wypalonego papierosa, leżącego w imitacji popielniczki, nad którym unosił się jeszcze lekki dymek.

- Buba chce, żebyś opuścił lokal. – Zażądał. Powoli zaczęło ją denerwować to, że ludzie uważali ją za mężczyznę.

- Czy to lokal Buby?

- Nie…

- Więc nie musze wychodzić.

- Buba…

- Niech Buba powie mi to prosto w twarz. – Powiedziała na tyle głośno, by usłyszał ją cały pub. Oparła brodę na splecionych dłoniach i spojrzała na chłopaka oczyma, które ciskały pioruny. Tamten uśmiechną się tylko krzywo i uciekł. Poczuła na ramieniu żelazny uścisk i spojrzała w bok. Górował nad Alex dwu metrowy, przypakowany mężczyzna o groźnym wyrazie twarzy.

- Nie podoba mi się Twoja obecność. – Zawarczał.

- Nie musisz się na mnie patrzeć. – Powiedziała wstając i zadzierając głowę do góry by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Twarda z ciebie sztuka, a może zmierzymy się na ringu?

- Wiesz z chęcią, ale widzę, że ktoś mnie ubiegł.

- O czym mówisz?

- O przemeblowaniu Twojej paskudnej… - Nie dokończyła, ponieważ poczuła ból w szczęce, odwróciła głowę i rozmasowała policzek. _A miało być tak pięknie._

Po kilku godzinach poszukiwań doktor John Watson poczuł zmęczenie. _To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Londyn jest ogromnym miastem i ciągle napływają do niego nowe rzesze ludzi._ Zatrzymał się u wlotu niewielkiej uliczki i od niechcenia spojrzał w nią. Na jej końcu dojrzał szyld. _Co mi szkodzi._ Stwierdził i poszedł w kierunku „Wściekłego psa". Wchodząc, uderzyła go fala gorąca pomieszana z dymem i zapachem alkoholu. Przypadkowo wyłapał jęk mężczyzny leżącego w kącie. Podszedł do barmana.

- Co mu się stało? – Zapytał wskazując na pobitego.

- Bili się, a raczej Buba próbował uderzyć tamtego.

- Tamtego?

- Tak, dziwny człowiek i szybki. Pojawiał się i znikał. Jak magik.

- Czy może mi pan go opisać? – Barman spojrzał przerażony na doktora.

- Jest pan z policji?

- Nie po prostu szukam mężczyzny. Wysoki, dziwnie ubrany… Miał kobiece rysy twarzy.

- A tego. – Mrukną barman. – Poszedł na górę. – Wskazał na schody. Doktor podziękował i udał się we wskazanym kierunku. Schody wiodły tylko do jednego pokoju. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, zapukał i wszedł. Naprzeciw niego siedziała osoba o czarnych włosach przewiązanych chustką i zielonych, hipnotyzujących oczach.

- Czego? – Warknęła. John stwierdził, że gdyby można było zabić wzrokiem, on na pewno leżałby już martwy.

- Nazywam się John Watson i przysyła mnie mój przyjaciel Sherlock Holmes w związku ze sprawą…

- Jasne. – Prychnęła. – A ja jestem Królową Wiktorią.

- Cóż, to możliwe, jednak Królowa jest kobietą i…

- Do jasnej anielki! Czy ja wyglądam na faceta? No bez przesady. – Zdenerwowała się.

- No… Eee, a nie jesteś?

- Nie. Jestem kobietą, nazywam się Alex, a to, że noszę ubrania mojego brata, nie znaczy, że jestem FACETEM!

- To zmienia postać rzeczy. – Stwierdził doktor.

- Więc? Kim pan, do różowego mowhawka Jareda, jest?

- Jak już mówiłem nazywam się doktor John Watson i…

- Przestań mi wciskać kit. Przecież ty nie istniejesz. – Ponownie przerwała doktorowi.

- Moim zdaniem czuję się całkiem dobrze i nie wiem co mają z tym wspólnego pszczoły.

- Pszczoły?

- Kit.

- Ah… Zapomniałam. Brak znajomości slangu.

- Slangu?

- O Boże. Dobra, słuchaj Watson, czy jak ci tam, nie było rozmowy. – Powiedziała i chciała wyjść, lecz doktor złapał ja za rękę. – Co?

- Idziesz ze mną.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Chodzi o sprawę Lady Olsen. – Alex spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Znam Olsenkę… Ale to nie ta, o której pan myśli. – _**Alex, nie daj się. **__Ja nic nie zrobiłam. __**Walnij gościa i spływaj!**__ A wtedy będzie na mnie!_

- Jednak chcemy z Tobą porozmawiać.

- My?

- Ja i mój kolega.

- Sherlock Holmes?

- Tak, Sherlock.

- Dobra, ale mnie puść, bo mi ustanie krążenie. – Mruknęła, a on uwolnił jej rękę.

Wyszli z pubu i skierowali się na Baker Street, gdzie przywitała ich pani Hudson, która poinformowała, że pan Holmes już wrócił.

- Zdziwiłam się doktorze Watson, że wrócił bez pana. A kim jest pana kolega? – Alex poczerwieniała na twarzy ze złości, lecz zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć John Watson pociągną ją na górę, prosząc panią Hudson, żeby na razie im nie przeszkadzała.


	5. Z wizytą na Baker Street

**Rozdział IV**

„**Z wizytą na Baker Street"**

Weszli do przestronnego, lecz zawalonego różnymi gratami pomieszczenia. Alex rozejrzała się dokładnie. Nie wyglądało to tak, jak w muzeum, które odwiedziła z Dianą. Tam był większy porządek. Potknęła się o skrawek dywanu i zaklęła szpetnie pod nosem. Podnosząc głowę zobaczyła przed sobą mężczyznę, może koło trzydziestopięcioletniego, o brązowych oczach i czarnych potarganych włosach, a jego ubiór też pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Przypominał on Alex trochę RDJ*. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że stoi przed najwybitniejszym detektywem wszech-czasów – Sherlockiem Holmesem. Zdusiła w sobie chęć rzucenia się mu na szyję i z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy ponownie rozejrzała się po pokoju.

- Widzę Watsonie, że przyprowadziłeś naszego przyjaciela…

- Holmes to Alex i…

- Jesteś naprawdę wysoki. – Powiedział Sherlock podchodząc do Alex, tłumiącej złość, która niestety ponownie znalazła swoje ujście, a detektyw wylądował na podłodze.

- O tym chciałem Ci powiedzieć, Holmes. – Mrukną doktor pomagając podnieść się przyjacielowi. – Alex to kobieta.

- O silnym prawym sierpowym. – Zawarczała brunetka.

- Może usiądziesz Alex? – Zapytał Watson próbując rozładować sytuację.

- Nie dzięki, postoję.

- Nalegam. – Przewracając oczami, usiadła w fotelu podkulając nogi i odstawiając torbę obok.

- Więc, Alex… To bardzo nietypowe imię. – Zauważył Holmes trzymając się za bolącą szczękę.

- Tak naprawdę nazywam się Alexandra, znajomi mówią mi Alex.

- Skąd znasz Lady Olsen?

- Podczas pierwszego dnia mojego pobytu tutaj wpadłam na kobietę, która przedstawiła się jako Lady Juliette Olsen. Chyba…

- Nazwałaś ją Dianą, ponieważ?

- Znam dziewczynę, która wygląda podobnie i myślałam, że to ona…

- Czego nam nie mówisz? – Zapytał Holmes przypatrując się uważnie dziewczynie.

- Powiedziałam już wszystko. – Odparła Alex przeskakując wzrokiem na każdy przedmiot znajdujący się w salonie, byleby tylko nie spoglądać mu w oczy. W końcu zamknęła powieki, oparła czoło o kolana i coś burknęła.

- Mogłabyś powtórzyć? – Zapytał doktor, który chociaż siedział blisko nie usłyszał wyraźnie.

- Bo ja nie jestem stąd. – Powiedziała trochę głośniej.

- A skąd? Cardiff? Birmingham? Edynburg? – Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

- Jesteś zza granicy?

- Nie, chodzi mi o to, że nie jestem z tego wieku. – Wyszeptała podnosząc głowę. Zdziwieni mężczyźni patrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę. _Super zaraz mnie wyślą do wariatkowa._ – Ja wiem. To może dziwnie brzmieć, ale to prawda. – Jęknęła i znów schowała twarz. Poczuła jak na jej ramieniu zaciska się czyjaś dłoń.

- Jesteśmy zdolni Tobie uwierzyć, ale musisz nam wszystko opowiedzieć. – Powiedział John. Z westchnieniem uniosła głowę i zaczęła opowiadać.

- Nazywam się Alexandra Velázquez.

- Twoim przodkiem był Diego Velázquez?

- Nie, nie sądzę. Mam dziewiętnaście lat. To znaczy, kończyłabym dziewiętnaście 30 listopada 2011 roku. 24 listopada wybrałam się na spotkanie z przyjaciółką – Dianą Olsen. Spotkanie przebiegało normalnie, pogadałyśmy, pośmiałyśmy się i wyszłam. Nie chciałam jej przeszkadzać. Uczyła się biologii, co przychodziło jej bardzo opornie. Zawsze wolała chemię i złościła się, gdy ktoś pytał czy pójdzie do szkoły medycznej…

- Kobiety - lekarzami? – Zdziwił się Watson.

- Mówimy o czasach odległych o 125 lat doktorze. – Wyjaśniła Alex. – Kobiety mają takie same prawa jak mężczyźni. Panuje równouprawnienie i nie ma niewolnictwa. Szkoła jest obowiązkowa dla wszystkich bez względu na status materialny. W szkołach uczymy się rzeczy podstawowych, takich jak matematyka czy angielski oraz dodatkowych, które później umożliwią wybór studiów i pracy. Dzieci mają obowiązek szkolny od 5. roku życia, który trwa do 16. roku życia, chociaż niektórzy pozostają, tak jak ja, do 19.

- Niesamowite. – Stwierdził Holmes. – Mów dalej.

- Wracając do tematu. Wychodząc stwierdziłam, że nie chce mi się wracać do domu, dlatego poszłam w kierunku Tamizy. Chciałam posiedzieć trochę w moim ulubionym miejscu, ale po drodze dopadły mnie psy, więc zaczęłam uciekać. Nie zobaczyłam skarpy przed sobą i spadłam. Uderzając dodatkowo głową o kamienie. – Mruknęła odwiązując bandanę. – I tak znalazłam się tu. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczam.

- Paskudne rozcięcie. – Powiedział doktor oglądając obrażenie

- A reszta? Rozcięta warga, siniaki, obtarte skórki na kostkach u ręki? – Spytał Holmes.

- Można powiedzieć, że wpadłam na latarnię uliczną.

- Która miała pięści?

- To był bardzo agresywny słup. – Syknęła, gdy Watson przemył czymś jej ranę. – Gdy się tu znalazłam, najpierw myślałam, że po prostu mi się to śni. – Zawiązała chustkę ponownie na głowie. – Ale jak widać, to nie sen, a niech mi pan uwierzy próbowałam wszystkiego żeby się obudzić… - W tej chwili w pokoju rozległa się muzyczka. Alex znała ją, był to odgłos lądującej T.A.R.D.I.S, wehikułu czasu z serialu Doctor Who, którego nałogowo oglądała.

- A to co za dźwięk?

- Przepraszam to mój telefon. Muszę odebrać… Halo? Diana? Mów głośniej bo coś przerywa. Na Baker Street, tak wiem, że dziś niedziela. Nie, nie… Zaraz poczekaj złapię zasięg. – Alex przeszła się po pokoju, ciągle pytając czy Diana ją słyszy. W końcu stanęła koło otworzonego okna. – A teraz? To dobrze… Nie! W 1887. Nie, nie zwariowałam. Nie musisz dzwonić do wariatkowa! Nie to… Boże, daj mi dokończyć! Tak, to chodź tu! Najlepiej walnij się tym pustym łbem w ścianę… Nie, to nie była T.A.R.D.I.S. Ej… Czekaj coś przeryw… Di? Diana? No choroba… - Mruknęła patrząc na wyświetlacz. – Padła bateria!

- Co to było? – Zapytał detektyw.

- To mój telefon, ale żadnego pożytku już z niego nie będzie.

- Telefon taki mały?

- Komórkowy… Może pan sobie obejrzeć. – Podała rzecz Sherlockowi, który dokładnie obadał rzecz, którą Alex nazywała telefonem i podał ją Watsonowi, równie zdziwionemu jak on.

- Przyszłość. Co jeszcze nas czeka?

- Dwie wojny, to znaczy trzy… Choroba, nie mogę ubiegać zdarzeń.

- Powiedzmy, że Ci wierzymy… - Zaczął Holmes.

- Oho… Zaczyna się. – Mruknęła Alex.

- Co się zaczyna?

- Nie ważne… Niech pan kontynuuje.

- Jakim sposobem się tu znalazłaś?

- Już mówiłam. Spadłam ze skarpy i uderzyłam się głową w kamienie. Tak sądzę.

- Ale czy na pewno? – Watson oddał jej komórkę, którą schowała.

- Nie… Przyleciałam statkiem kosmicznym z Endoru, a moja torba to T.A.R.D.I.S. Jest większa w środku i mogę w niej podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni. – Syknęła podenerwowana. – Przepraszam. – Wyszeptała po chwili. – Jestem zagubiona i trochę niewyspana. To dlatego, zawsze szybciej wpadam w złość, gdy…

- Zatem proponuję nocleg. To nie pora na wałęsanie się po ulicy dla tak młodej dziewczyny. – Zasugerował Sherlock wskazując sofę. – Zaraz powiem pani Hudson żeby przyniosła jakiś koc i poduszkę. Pani Hudson! – Zawołał z progu pokoju.

- Naprawdę nie trzeba. Dam sobie radę. Pod mostem jest naprawdę wygodnie. – Powiedziała lekko zakłopotana dziewczyna, gdy detektyw podał jej przykrycie

- Watsonie. Co o tym sądzisz? Jako doktor.

- Uważam, że odpoczynek dobrze Ci zrobi. Naprawdę. Spałaś pod mostem?

- Jak trzeba było spałam nawet na drzewie, ale to… Z resztą, nie ważne.

- Właśnie wyśpij się. Jutro spróbujemy Tobie pomóc. Watsonie chodźmy. Musimy dokończyć sprawę Lady Olsen. Wiem, gdzie przebywa jej mąż.

Alex została sama w pokoju. Za radą Sherlocka położyła się na sofie, uprzednio zdejmując buty i przykryła się kocem. Ociężałe powieki szybko jej opadły, a ona sama odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza.

_***RDJ: Rzecz dzieje się w realiach filmowych, więc to oczywiste, że Sherlock będzie przypominał Roberta Downey Jr. **_


	6. Pierwsze kroki w nowej sprawie

**Rozdział V**

„**Pierwsze kroki w nowej sprawie"**

_Wiekowy las. Stare drzewa widziały już pewnie nie jedno. Pośrodku, na małej polance stał niewielki, drewniany dom. Podeszła do niego ostrożnie. Zaglądając przez okno nie dostrzegła nic niezwykłego, a jednak przeczucie kazało jej stamtąd uciekać. Po raz pierwszy go nie posłuchała. Pchnęła drewniane drzwi, które otworzyły się z cichym zgrzytem. Przestąpiła próg i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie meble były pokryte kurzem i pajęczynami. Gdzieś z tyłu usłyszała warkot. Nie zdążyła się odwrócić bo coś powaliło ją na ziemię…_

Budziło ją coś mokrego i bardzo szorstkiego.

- Spadaj Artemis. – Warknęła przez sen i odpędziła od siebie intruza, lecz on nie dał się tak łatwo i ciągle lizał ją po twarzy. – Artemis! – Krzyknęła, otworzyła oczy i zrzuciła natręta. Jednak zamiast czarnego dachowca z białymi skarpetkami zobaczyła małego pit-bulla.

- Dzień dobry. – Powiedział głos z tyłu, za jej plecami. – Jak się spało? – Westchnęła. _No tak… Nie jestem u siebie._

- Dziękuję dobrze, a pan doktorze? – Spytała, szukając drugiego trampka.

- Nienajlepiej.

- Pewnie powrót był gdzieś koło piątej nad ranem.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Niech mi pan uwierzy doktorze. Potrafiłam wrócić do domu nawet o siódmej rano i wiem jak wygląda człowiek, który nie przespał nocy. Mam w pokoju lustro. – Wstała i z jednym butem na nodze zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. – Wie pan może gdzie mój drugi trampek?

- Trampek?

- But. Taki czerwony, z białym noskiem i sznurówkami. – Wyjaśniła zaglądając za szafę, komodę, biurko i szuflady. – Ziemia go pochłonęła, czy co?

- Gladstone biegł dziś z czymś czerwonym… - Jedna z jej brwi powędrowała w górę. – Gladstone! – Krzykną Watson i wybiegł z salonu. Sekundę później do pomieszczenia weszła pani Hudson.

- Ach Ci mężczyźni, gorzej z nimi niż z dziećmi. Witaj Alex. – Uśmiechnęła się widząc dziewczynę stojącą na środku pokoju. - Wyspałaś się? – Zapytała stawiając tacę na stole.

- Tak pani Hudson, było bardzo wygodnie.

- To dobrze. Pan Holmes poprosił żebym przyniosła Ci Śniadanie.

- Dziękuję. – Powiedziała lekko zakłopotana Alex. Do pokoju wszedł zdyszany doktor, który prawie staranował(dosłownie) panią Hudson w drzwiach.

- Przepraszam. – Krzykną za nią. – Przykro mi nie mogłem go znaleźć.

- Mój drogi Watsonie, Twoja sztuka dedukcji jest powalająca. – Usłyszeli głos z progu. Stał w nim Holmes, a w ręku trzymał czerwonego buta Alex.

- Dziękuję. – Mruknęła, gdy jej go podał. – Obśliniony, ale sprawny. – Holmes uśmiechną się i usiadł naprzeciw niej.

- Czemu nie jesz? – Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. _O co mu… No tak. Śniadanie._

- Tak, jasne. Już. – Wzięła jedną z kanapek leżących na talerzyku.

- Pozwoliłem sobie przeszukać Twój bagaż. – Zakrztusiła się.

- Co?

- Zdziwiła mnie trochę jego zawartość. – Stwierdził biorąc do ręki torbę i wykładając na stół znajdujące się w nim rzeczy. Były wśród nich: tabletki na ból głowy, paczka chusteczek, papierosy, portfel, mały notes, ołówek i… - A to co? – Zapytał, oglądając czerwone, plastikowe pudełeczko.

- Zapalniczka. Tym zapala się np. świeczki. – Odpowiedziała po skonsumowaniu kanapki. – Ale to nie wszystko co miałam.

- A tak. – Spod fotela wyciągną dwie książki. – To zaciekawiło mnie najbardziej.

- To książki. Co w nich takiego niezwykłego? – Spytał Watson.

- Watsonie, to książki o moich przygodach! – Krzykną podniecony detektyw.

- Nie wolno ich panu czytać. – Zaprotestowała Alex, zabierając dzieła i chowając je do torby razem z resztą.

- Dlaczego?

- To może zaburzyć historię, czasoprzestrzeń. Może wywołać czarną dziurę, albo możemy mieć na głowie stadko latających bestii. – Tłumaczyła szybko. Spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. – No dobra. Za dużo Doctora.

- Jakiego Doctora?

- Taki jeden… - Mruknęła machając ręką, ale nie zdążyła im wytłumaczyć bo do salon wbiegł wąsaty mężczyzna w stroju policjanta.

- Przepraszam panie Holmes za najście, ale mamy problem. – Wydyszał.

- Co się stało Clarky? Lestrade zgubił się w centrum Londynu? – Zaśmiał się Holmes.

- Nie sir. Znaleźliśmy zwłoki kolejnej kobiety.

- Miły początek tygodnia. Gdzie?

- Na Desmont Street sir. Ta również była…

- Rozpruta?

- Tak doktorze. Rozpruta. – Brunetka zakrztusiła się herbatą.

- Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale która to z kolei? – Zapytała.

- Dziesiąta w tym miesiącu. – _Czyżby Kuba? _

- Dobrze Clarky. Będziemy tuż za Tobą. – Gdy sierżant wyszedł, Holmes spojrzał na Alex. _O cholera. Czego on chce?_ Przeskoczyła wzrokiem na globus stojący tuż z a detektywem. – Co o tym wiesz?

- Co? Ja? Nic…

- Zrobiło to na Tobie duże wrażenie Alex.

- We współczesnym Londynie nie często słyszy się o rozprutej kobiecie. – Mruknęła oglądając żyrandol. – Są raczej kradzieże, a jak zdarzy się morderstwo, to zwykle jest to uduszenie, albo postrzelenie.

- Zatem na pewno chciałabyś to zobaczyć.

- Holmes! – Krzykną dr. Watson. – To nie widok dla…

- Spokojnie doktorze. Widziałam wypatroszonych ludzi… na filmach.

- Gdzie?

- Nie ważne. – Zbyła wypowiedź i założyła kurtkę. – Idziemy?

Na Desmont St. dotarli powozem. Alex znała tą ulicę ze swoich czasów. Jednak w XXI wieku stały na niej przytulne, białe kamieniczki zacznie zamożniejszych Londyńczyków i ludzi w średnim wieku. Aktualnie znajdowały się tam slumsy. Obdarte mieszkania, dziurawa(jak ser szwajcarski) droga, połamane płoty i dziwny zapach zapewne odstraszały porządnych mieszkańców wiktoriańskiego Londynu. Ciało kobiety znajdowało się w jednym z opuszczonych domostw, przed którym zebrał się tłum gapiów. Przepychając się przez zebranych przed drzwiami ludzi, Alex pomyślała, że człowiecza mentalność nie zmieniła się w żaden sposób przez około 130 lat. Na miejscu powitał ich brodaty mężczyzna w garniturze i meloniku, dzierżący w ręku laskę.

- Holmes! Dobrze, że pan przybył. Dzień dobry doktorze. A kto to? – Zapytał widząc Alex rozglądającą się po pomieszczeniu.

- To Alex Velázquez – przyjaciel, pomoże w rozwiązaniu zagadki. – Wyjaśnił Holmes. Stojąca z tyłu dziewczyna zdziwiła się. _Przyjaciel? Od kiedy?_ – Alex to Inspektor Lestrade.

- No dobrze. – Mrukną Lestrade patrząc podejrzanie na dziewczynę.

- Czy możemy zobaczyć zwłoki? – Spytał Watson.

- Tak. Proszę tędy panowie. – Alex mimowolnie zacisnęła pięści, ale nic nie powiedziała. Udała się za mężczyznami na górę domu. W jednym z pokoi, na łóżku, leżała zmasakrowana i zakrwawiona kobieta, a raczej młoda dziewczyna. Nienaturalnie jasne włosy okalały jej twarz. Szczupłe ciało ubrane było w suknię wieczorową, wydekoltowaną na plecach, białą lecz w niektórych miejscach przesączoną czerwienią.

- Ładnie ją urządził. – Wyrwało się brunetce.

- Udało się nam ustalić kim była. Poznał ją jeden z naszych konstabli. Miała na imię Donna Weelsh. – Powiedział Lestrade ignorując wypowiedź Alex.

- Watsonie. Mógłbyś określić czas zgonu? – Doktor podszedł do zmarłej i dokładnie ją zbadał. Tym czasem Holmes rozejrzał się po pokoju mrucząc coś do siebie, zaglądając pod fotele i do kominka. Oglądał z każdej strony meble i drzwi.

- Zmarła około trzeciej, może czwartej nad ranem. Najpierw ją uduszono, później zamordowano.

-Wie pan już coś, panie Holmes? – Spytał zaciekawiony inspektor.

- Oczywiście. Tego bestialskiego czynu dokonał mężczyzna, szatyn stwierdzająco pozostawionych włosach. Był wysoki, bo stawiał bardzo duże kroki i sprawny fizycznie. Musiał znać ofiarę skoro dała się zaprowadzić aż tutaj. Przy okazji miał wspólnika. Niższego, o mniejszych stopach, który schował się za drzwiami i gdy tylko ofiara weszła zarzucił jej na szyję sznur i zaczął dusić.

- A więc w pokoju były trzy osoby?

- Naturalnie Lestrade. To oczywiste, a teraz przepraszamy Inspektorze, ale musimy coś jeszcze załatwić. Watsonie, Alex idziemy. – Oznajmił detektyw i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zaraz za nim udali się doktor i dziewczyna.

- Holmes. Gdzie ty idziesz? Przecież nie wiemy kto…

- Mój drogi Watsonie, ja już wyjaśniłem moją część. Teraz kolej Alex. – Zwrócił się do brunetki i rozejrzał po ulicy.

- Ja? Ale jak to?

- Powiedziałaś: „Ładnie ją urządził." O kogo chodziło?

- No… Eee… Ale nie wiem czy to jest akurat to.

- Liczy się wszystko. – Przypomniał Sherlock.

- No bo w moich czasach krąży plotka, a raczej legenda, którą się zwykle straszy małe dziewczynki…

- Legenda?

- Tak. O Kubie Rozpruwaczu. Facet żył prawdopodobnie w epoce wiktoriańskiej i mordował kobiety, ale nie wszystkie. Jego ofiarami padały eee… kobiety zajmujące się prostytucją. Żadne inne. Słyną z tego, że zwykle je…

- Rozpruwał? – Dokończył doktor.

- Tak.

- Dlaczego użyłaś słowa: „prawdopodobnie"? – Zauważył Holmes.

- Mówiłam. To legenda. Kuby nigdy nie złapano, a z czasem przestał mordować. Nikt nie wie kim był i czy tak naprawdę istniał.

- Teraz już wiadomo. Możesz się później pochwalić znajomym.

- Jak wrócę do domu. – Szepnęła. – Gdzie idziemy? – Zapytała gdy stanęli u wlotu kolejnej obskurnej ulicy.

- Mówiłaś, że jego ofiary to kobiety zajmujące się prostytucją.

- Więc?

- Oto Uppon Lane Street. Nawet ja bałbym się tu wchodzić po zmroku bez rewolweru. – Wyjaśnił Holmes.

Szli poboczem żwirowanej drogi. Wokół panował gwar. Śmiechy, odgłosy muzyki i pijackich orgii było słychać z każdego budynku i niosły się ulicą. Alex dokładnie rozglądała się wokół. Podskoczyła, gdy jakiś pijany przyczepił się do nogawki jej spodni, ale puścił kiedy doktor uderzył go laską po ręce.

- Holmes, gdzie ty nas prowadzisz do diabła? – Zirytował się John.

- Spokojnie Watsonie. Zaraz dotrzemy na miejsce.

- Mogliśmy chociaż odesłać Alex na Baker Street. – Szepną Watson patrząc jak w oczach dziewczyny powoli pojawiał się strach.

- Alex?

- Tak? O co chodzi?

- Jeżeli się boisz…

- Nie boję się. Nie jestem kurczakiem! – Zaprotestowała gniewnie brunetka i ruszyła szybciej przed siebie, lecz zatrzymała się po kilku krokach. – Idziecie czy nie?

- Widzisz Watsonie. – Zaśmiał się Holmes. – Poradzi sobie. – Stanęli przed jednym z lokali. – Panie przodem. – Uśmiechną się do Alex, otwierając drzwi.

Dziewczyna weszła do środka, a zaraz za nią detektyw i jego wierny towarzysz. Pierwsze co się jej rzuciło w oczy po wejściu to bardzo słodki wygląd pomieszczenia.

- Ok. Możemy już wyjść? – Mruknęła zdegustowana.

- Coś nie tak… Kurczaku?

- Holmes! – Sykną Watson.

- Nie. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takiej ilości różu… Niedobrze mi. – Mruknęła i wybiegła na ulicę.

- O co chodzi panowie? – Do mężczyzn podeszła wypudrowana kobieta w bardzo skąpej sukni.

- Dobry wieczór. – Przywitał się Holmes. – Chodzi nam o Donnę Weelsh…

**Alex POV **

_Nareszcie. Nie wiem jak oni mogą tam wytrzymywać._ Oparłam się o zimną ścianę budynku i spojrzałam w niebo. Nie było tak bardzo zachmurzone jak pierwszego dnia, snuły się po nim białe obłoczki, zza których wyglądało co raz oślepiające słońce. _Mogliby najpierw mnie odesłać. Ja chcę wrócić do domu!_ Kopnęłam w kamień, a on potoczył się na przeciwległą stronę drogi. Przesuwając za nim wzrok zobaczyłam dziewczynę siedzącą pod murem i szlochającą. Westchnęłam i podeszłam do niej.

- Co rzucił cię? – Zapytałam siadając obok szatynki. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie, a raczej próbowałam bo gdy tylko zobaczyłam jej twarz zamarłam. Spod rozmazanego makijażu widać było zielone, zasmucone oczy, a rysy jej twarzy, układ kości policzkowych i kształt nosa strasznie przypominał Danielle. Miała nawet ten sam odcień skóry: lekko oliwkowy. – Nazywam się Alex. Alex Velázquez.

- Jeżeli jesteś bratem Dominika, to mu powiedz…

- Spokojnie. Nie znam żadnego Dominika. – Uspokoiłam ją. – A przy okazji, Alex to skrót od Alexandry.

- Jesteś kobietą? – Zdziwiła się.

- Wiem, że nie wyglądam jak dziewczyna, ale jestem nią w 100%. Z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać?

- Jestem Sonia Andreas.

- Jesteś hiszpanką?

- Tak panienko, ale ojciec zmarł i matka ponownie wyszła za mąż, za Anglika.

- A kim jest Dominik? Mogę zapytać prawda?

- Tak. Dominik to mój przyjaciel…

- Chyba raczej coś więcej.

- Nie, nie. – Zaprzeczyła lekko zdenerwowana. – Tylko przyjaciel.

- Więc co tu robisz? Bo chyba tu nie mieszkasz.

- Nie. Po prostu wbiegłam tu i… Ale ty też tu nie mieszkasz?

- Nie, spokojnie. Mieszkam gdzie indziej. – _Na Traggat Street , 125 lat w przyszłość… _- Znasz może Donnę Weelsh?

- Tak, a stało się coś?

- Została zamordowana.

- O Boże. Mieszkała niedaleko mnie tzn. na Ross Street. Znałyśmy się prawie od dziecka. Mówiłam jej, żeby z nim nie szła.

- Z kim?

- Nie wiem, ale ostatnio zeszła na złą drogę. Zaczęła tu pracować. Myślałam, że ją dziś zastanę, ale Anna powiedziała, że jeszcze jej nie ma. – Szepnęła Sonia wskazując na lokal naprzeciw nas. – No, a wczoraj jeszcze Donna przyszła do mnie i opowiadała, że umówiła się z kimś. Mówiła, że to znajomy. Pokazała mi fotografię, ale nie przypadł mi do gustu.

- Jak wyglądał?

- Był wysoki, miał ciemne włosy i taką szramę przez pół twarzy. Wyglądał jak typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Matka mnie przestrzegała żeby z takimi się nie zadawać. Ja też ją przestrzegałam, ale człowiek dla miłości zrobi wiele głupstw. Prawda?

- A mówiła coś jeszcze? Gdzie pójdą? Albo jak się nazywa? – Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Dziękuję Soniu. Może będzie lepiej jak już pójdziesz. To nie miejsce dla Ciebie.

- Dobrze panno Alex. Ma panna rację. – Dziewczyna wstała, otrzepała suknię z tyłu i odeszła. Zobaczyłam jak drzwi lokalu otwierają się i wychodzą z nich Sherlock i John. Nie byli raczej zadowoleni.

Holmes i Watson z wielką ulgą opuścili budynek. Nie dowiedzieli się praktycznie niczego, co pozwoliłoby na jeszcze lepsze naświetlenie sprawy. Alex wstała i podeszła do nich.

- I co? – Zapytała.

- Nikt nie widział Donny Weelsh od wczoraj. Nie wiedzą co robiła, ani gdzie mogła pójść. Chociaż, zdaje mi się, że ta Anna kłamie. – Odpowiedział Holmes. – Czemu się uśmiechasz?

- Jest 1:0 dla mnie. Donna mieszkała na Ross Street, niedaleko niejakiej Sonii Andreas, do której wczoraj zaszła.

- Mów dalej. – Zaciekawił się detektyw.

- Donna twierdziła, że umówiła się ze znajomym. Wysokiego bruneta z szramą na twarzy.

- A więc złożymy wizytę na Ross Street.


	7. Niepokój

**Rozdział VI**

„**Niepokój"**

Wizyta na Ross Street nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Matka zmarłej cały czas płakała, a nawet zemdlała i nie potrafiła niczego dodać oprócz tego co powiedziała Sonia. Ojciec natomiast, na początku opanowany, wpadł w furię, gdy dowiedział się gdzie jego ukochana córka pracowała. Nie chciał uwierzyć w te „farmazony", jak je nazwał. Alex by ratować sytuację, swoją skórę i reputację detektywa wyciągnęła ich stamtąd najszybciej jak mogła pod byle pretekstem.

- O Boże, już myślałam, że tam utkniemy. Istnieje coś takiego jak farmazon? – Spytała patrząc zdziwiona na doktora.

- To inaczej kłamstwo i tak istnieje.

- Hmph… Mam nowe wyrazy w słowniku. Fantastycznie! – Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. – Coś z nim nie tak?- Dodała szeptem wskazując na Holmesa, który wyglądał jak chmura gradowa.

- On tak ma zawsze, gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli. Holmes, uspokój się bo wydepczesz dziurę!

- Nie trzeba było mnie stamtąd wyprowadzać. Ten mężczyzna coś ukrywa i już prawie miałem…

- Dobra, dobra. Patrzyłeś na niego jak wygłodniały sęp na padlinę, a on na Ciebie jak byk na czerwoną płachtę. Musiałam coś zrobić. – Warknęła Alex.

- Za to ty, moja panno, zachowywałaś się jakbyś była matką miłosierdzia.

- No tak. Jak zawsze Alex. Czarna owca! Bo dlaczego by nie? To, że powiedziałam to, co wiedziałam i co myślałam jest złe, ale Twoje zachowanie było wprost wybitne!

- Więc najpierw pomyśl nim coś powiesz!

- Odezwał się wielki myśliciel!

- Holmes… - Wtrącił się Watson, ale Sherlock uciszył go jednym gestem .

- Wszystko popsułaś! Cały plan poszedł na marne! A dlaczego? Bo powiedziałaś im wszystko nim zdążyliśmy przejść do salonu!

- Trzeba było iść na żywioł! Wiesz w książce byłeś zabawniejszy…

- To nie jest żadna książka tylko realne życie! To nie fantazja! Zrozum to.

- Nie pouczaj mnie Holmes o fikcji i fantazji, bo jak widać stoję tu, a zamiast tego powinnam być w domu i słuchać kłótni, a nie w niej uczestniczyć!

- Alex… - Ponownie spróbował przerwać sprzeczkę John, ale dziewczyna tylko machnęła ręką w jego kierunku.

- Więc na co czekasz? Nikt i nic Cię tu nie zatrzymuje!

- Super, dziękuję że łaskawie dałeś mi pozwolenie na opuszczenie tych czasów! – Wrzasnęła zdenerwowana brunetka. - Au revoir! – Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie prędko! – Krzyknął za nią Holmes i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Doktor Watson stał jeszcze chwilę w bezruchu. _Jak dzieci._ Wzniósł oczy ku niebu i pobiegł za przyjacielem.

_Trudno przeskoczyć mury,_

_Kiedy przeszkód tak wiele…_

_Trudno odszukać w sobie życzliwość,_

_Kiedy na dnie serca kryje się żal._

Zła przemierzała ulice Londynu. Gdy doszła do miejsca, w którym się obudziła błękitne niebo ponownie przysłoniły ciężkie, szare chmury. Usiadła na kamienistym brzegu Tamizy i cisnęła jednym z odłamków, które miała pod ręką, w spokojną taflę wody. Nagle poczuła jak coś kapie jej na głowę. Ponownie się rozpadało. Alex szpetnie zaklęła pod nosem. _Cholera! Nie mam parasola, a torbę zostawiłam na Baker Street. __**Więc tam wróć.**__ O nie… Nie ma mowy! __**Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.**__ Powiedz mi jak się zachowuje dziecko, bo nie wiem. __**Tak jak ty…**__ Co z tego? I tak nie pójdę. Wracam do domu! __**Jak? Łatwiej wrócić i przeprosić Holmesa. Zrób to.**_Alex musiała przyznać rację swojej drugiej połowie. _A niech Cię wszyscy diabli Holmes. _Wstała, ale nie zdążyła się obrócić bo poczuła tępy ból w głowie i upadła na kamienie. Przed omdleniem zobaczyła jedynie czyjeś nogi.

Tymczasem…

Watson i Holmes wrócili na Baker Street. Doktor próbował przemówić przyjacielowi do rozumu, ale spotkał się jedynie z warknięciem i Sherlock zamkną się w swoim pokoju.

- Pani Hudson! – Zawołał John. Gosposia wyjrzała z kuchni.

- Tak, doktorze?

- Może pani przynieść filiżankę herbaty? Teraz?

- Oczywiście doktorze. – Pani Hudson znikła w kuchni, by po chwili pojawić się z parującą filiżanką. – Proszę doktorze.

- Niech pani jeszcze chwile to przytrzyma. – Szepną i pobiegł cicho do pokoju. Wrócił zaraz dzierżąc w ręce małą buteleczkę, której zawartość przelał do herbaty. – To na uspokojenie. – Wyjaśnił wskazując na ścianę, za którą był pokuj detektywa. Zabrał naczynie od pani Hudson, otworzył drzwi i zapukał w futrynę. – Proszę o zezwolenie na wejście do arsenału.

- Zezwalam. – Wydobył się głos z zaciemnionego pokoju. Doktor westchnął, odstawił filiżankę na najbliższy mebel i odsłonił jedno z okien. Potem powrócił po kubek i podał go Holmesowi.

- To na uspokojenie…

- Nie potrzebuję.

- Tak, potrzebujesz. Pij. – Zdenerwował się tym razem Watson. Detektyw przewrócił oczyma, ale wziął herbatę od przyjaciela.

- Dobra… Ma lekki posmak mięty, a może to szałwia?

- Holmes, jako Twój przyjaciel, proponuję żebyśmy znaleźli Alex.

- Odmawiam. – Mruknął popijając kolejne łyki napoju.

- Holmes mam złe przeczucia. Musimy ją znaleźć. Obiecaliśmy Alex, że pomożemy jej wrócić do domu.

- Ja nic nie muszę. Zresztą już ją odesłałem.

- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Po Londynie grasuje morderca kobiet, powtarzam KOBIET, a …

- Przecież powiedziała, że Kuba Rozpruwacz morduje tylko prostytutki, więc się nie martw Watsonie. Chyba że Twoja znajoma zmieniła nagle upodobania.

- Sherlock proszę. Posłuchaj mnie choć raz. Ten jedyny raz. Naprawdę mam złe przeczucia. Musimy ją znaleźć.

- Jeżeli chcesz, ja Cię nie powstrzymam.

- Jak uważasz uparty ośle. – Syknął doktor i wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Detektyw dokończył pić herbatę i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach.

Budziła się powoli zmagając z uczuciem otępienia. Otwierając oczy zobaczyła jedynie kamienny sufit. Rozejrzała się wokół. Pomieszczenie przypominało Alex trochę cele lub lochy, które zwykle były pokazywane na filmach jako podziemna część zamku. Chciała sprawdzić czy przypadkiem nie miała guza, ale ktoś splątał jej ręce. Wstała i przeszła się po małej kitce. Nie było w niej żadnych okien, więc podeszła do drewnianych drzwi z kratą pełniącą funkcję lufcika . Stanęła na palcach i wyjrzała przez niego. Korytarz okrywały ciemności i nie dochodziły do niej jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Wszędzie panowała dzwoniąca cisza. Brunetka uderzyła w drzwi w całej siły, ale nie chciały się otworzyć. Alex odeszła do tyłu i osunęła się na posadzkę. _Mam nadzieję, że nie trafiłam na herbatkę do Voldiego*…_

*Chodzi o Lorda Voldemorta z cyklu o Harrym Potterze.


	8. Krótka wiadomość

**Bardzo przepraszam za to, że musieliście tak długo czekać, ale mam dobre usprawiedliwienie – Maturę i dużo nauki. Mimo wszystko zapraszam na nowy rozdział. **

**Rozdział VII**

„**Krótka wiadomość"**

Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu spędziła w lochu patrząc ze znudzeniem w sufit. _A jeżeli naprawdę przeniosłam się do realiów Pottera i zamiast niego ja będę główną atrakcją wieczoru dla śmierciożerców__**? Nie rozpaczaj. Może nie jest tak źle.**_Zaśmiała się cicho. Zaczynała wariować. Wiedziała to. Usłyszała cichy zgrzyt i skrzypienie zawiasów. Spojrzała na drzwi. Wszedł przez nie wysoki, zamaskowany mężczyzna.

- Kuba Rozpruwacz…

- Kogo my tu mamy? Holmes dobiera sobie coraz bardziej ciekawszych przyjaciół.

- Odwal się! – Warknęła i nadepnęła mu na stopę. Mężczyzna sykną z bólu, złapał ją za przód koszuli i cisnął o ścianę.

- Nie tak prędko złotko. Najpierw chwila rozrywki. – Mrukną rozwijając rzemienny bicz z metalowym końcem.

- Przecież ty nie zabijasz zwykłych kobiet. – Powiedziała wypluwając krew.

- Szybko mnie rozpracowałaś. Nie ominie Cię za to nagroda. – Strzelił batem tuż koło jej policzka. Poczuła rozrywający ból, a potem ciepłą ciecz spływającą w dół.

- Co tym razem Lestrade? – Zapytał Holmes inspektora ze Scotland Yardu. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wskazał na most.

- Tym razem morderca ma dla ciebie wiadomość i znaleźliśmy to. – Podał detektywowi czarną, skórzaną kurtkę pokrytą zakrzepłą krwią. Doktor Watson wciągną powietrze ze świstem i spojrzał karcąco na Sherlocka.

- Mówiłem, żeby ją znaleźć. – Warknął, gdy odeszli w stronę mostu. – Teraz Rozpruwacz ją ma. Na pewno jesteś z siebie zadowolony.

Weszli pod kamienny most i zobaczyli rozszarpane zwłoki młodej kobiety. Tuż nad nią na kamiennym murze zapisana była wiadomość: _„Guya Faweksa spotkało wielkie nieszczęście gdy odkryto jego spisek. Masz sześć godzin inaczej z Twojej nowej znajomej wypłynie za dużo soku życia detektywie…"_

- Co to może znaczyć? –Spytał Lestrade za ich plecami.

- Zapowiada się coś wielkiego. – Szepnął Watson spoglądając kątem oka na pobladłego Holmesa. – Nie znaleźliście może kubła z czerwoną farbą?

- To nie farba mój drogi Watsonie. – Wyszeptał Sherlock podchodząc bliżej muru i przejeżdżając po napisie palcami. – To krew.

- Czyja? Zmarłej czy Alex?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł pospiesznie.

- O co chodzi doktorze?

- Proszę zachować zimną krew inspektorze i robić to co leży w pańskich obowiązkach. – Powiedział jedynie John i pobiegł za oddalającym się detektywem. Dogonił go dopiero po kilku minutach. – O co chodzi w tej wiadomości?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Guy Faweks był jednym ze spiskowców, którzy chcieli przywrócić katolickiego monarchę na tron. Pilnował prochu w podziemiach pod Izbą Lordów. Schwytano go 5 listopada i skazano na śmierć poprzez powieszenie i poćwiartowanie. Unikną jednak kary bo tuż przed egzekucją skoczył z szafotu na którym miał zawisnąć.

- Każde dziecko wie kim był Faweks, nie musisz mnie zapoznawać z jego historią.

- „_Guya Faweksa spotkało wielkie nieszczęście gdy odkryto jego spisek." _ O co może chodzić? Sok życia to krew, więc najprawdopodobniej będzie chciał spuścić z niej całą krew. Czym jednak może być pierwsza część?

- Ile mamy możliwości?

- Pięć… - Weszli do domu na Baker Street.

- Dlaczego aż tyle?

- Zajazd „Kaczka i kaczor" – pierwsza; dom Whynniarda – druga; krypta pod Izbą Lordów – trzy; Tower – cztery; Old Palace Yard w Westminsterze – pięć. – Wyliczał Sherlock na palcach.

- Porozrzucane po całym Londynie. – Stwierdził doktor patrząc na mapę.

- Mamy mało czasu. Możemy nie znaleźć ich w sześć godzin.

-Czy teraz w końcu mogę powiedzieć: „A nie mówiłem!"? – Detektyw obrzucił przyjaciela krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Gra dopiero się zaczyna Watsonie i nie jest jeszcze przegrana.

- Wygrana też nie. Jednak grasz o dużą stawkę, grasz z bezwzględnym mordercą o życie Alex.

Budziła się powoli cała obolała. Musiał jej połamać żebra bo każdy wdech sprawiał jej ból. Czarne mroczki tańczące przed oczami znikły i z wolna zaczęła rozpoznawać kształty. Nie był to już ten sam loch, wyglądało to raczej jak wnętrze kościoła romańskiego albo krypta. Poczuła zimny metal na nadgarstkach i kostkach. _Przyczepił mnie do ściany! Drań! Rozszarpię jak przyjdzie!_ Szarpnęła się, lecz każdy kolejny ruch powodował piekący ból pleców.

- Jak Ci się tu podoba złotko? – Usłyszała zimny głos z mroku.

- Nie powiem, przytulnie. Zawsze miałam słabość do ciemności, starości i mroku. – Wysoki mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia.

- Za to ja zawsze gustowałem w białych sukniach. – Ta wypowiedź ją zdekoncentrowała na chwilę. Alex spojrzała w dół. Nie była odziana w swoje rzeczy. Założono jej białą, zwiewną suknię, która stykając się z ranami na ciele, barwiła się na czerwono.

- Drań! Idiota! Niech Cię wszyscy diabli Kuba! – Zdenerwowała się, miotając po uwięzi.

- Uspokój się kwiatuszku, złość piękności szkodzi.

- Chętnie bym Ci zaszkodziła, ale najwidoczniej ktoś mnie już uprzedził. A może maskę nosisz tylko dla poklasku?

- Wygadana jesteś.

- Wypuść mnie to poczujesz, że jestem mocna nie tylko w słowach!

- Ciekawe co Holmes w Tobie widzi?

- Nic we mnie nie widzi! Pomaga mi wrócić do domu. Jeżeli myślisz, że łączą nas jakieś uczucia, to powiem Ci, że mój zdechły chomik ma IQ większe niż ty!

- IQ? Czym jest IQ?

- Iloraz inteligencji bałwanie!

- Mówisz, że nic was nie łączy.

- Nie…

- Więc pewnie nie będzie płakał na Twoim pogrzebie.

- Co? – Przełknęła ślinę gdy zauważyła, że wyciąga bicz. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.


	9. Ostateczne starcie

**Rozdział VIII**

„**Ostateczne starcie"**

Szarpała się z całych sił, mimo iż wiedziała, że na nic się to zda. Łańcuchy były za mocne by mogły puścić i za ciasne by mogła jakkolwiek wyciągnąć z nich dłoń. Rozpruwacz wyszedł przed godziną i zostawił z nią swojego wspólnika. Był to bardzo niski mężczyzna około 4,5 stopy wzrostu, miał rzadkie, płowe i potargane włosy. Skórę miał szarą, brudną jak jego ubiór. Jego małe, wodniste oczka przesuwały się po jej ciele z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Alex rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na tego osobnika. Szczególnie nie mogła znieść palącego wzroku. Szarpnęła łańcuch ponownie. _Holmes, gdzie ty jesteś? A jeżeli nie wie, że mnie porwano? __**Wie. Przecież Kuba Ci to powiedział.**__ Ale… __**Uspokój się. Musisz jeszcze trochę utrzymać się przy życiu…**_

- Watsonie! – Krzyknął Holmes podrywając się z fotela. Doktor drgnął wyrwany z letargu i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Dzień chylił się ku zachodowi, a oni mieli coraz mniej czasu. – Mam rozwiązanie!

- Naprawdę? - Holmes pokiwał głową i podszedł do mapy Londynu.

- Spójrz. Pozaznaczałem miejsca, w których możliwie przebywa Alex. Drogą eliminacji odrzuciłem Zajazd i Old Palace Yard w Westminsterze. Następnie zebrałem wszystkie fakty, jak np.: mokra ziemia, którą znalazłem w domu na Desmont Street i z listy wykreśliłem dom Whynniarda…

- Została więc krypta pod Izbą Lordów i Tower.

- Dokładnie.

- Ale od Tower do Parlamentu jest około trzech kilometrów. Jeżeli się pomylimy jakim cudem uda nam się dotrzeć na czas we właściwe miejsce?

- Kto powiedział, że musimy jechać i tu, i tu?

- Nie rozumiem…

- Mój drogi Watsonie – powiedział Holmes uśmiechając się lekko – masz godzinę żeby wyciągnąć Lestradea ze Scotland Yardu i przybyć do krypty. – Powiedziawszy to wziął płaszcz i wyszedł.

- Skąd on wiedział?

Tymczasem…

Wysoki brunet ponownie zjawił się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Mimowolnie zacisnęła pięści i czekała na cios. Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego podeszło do niej dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn i rozkuło. Chwycili ją za ręce i wyprowadzili z małej, tymczasowej celi. Alex ostatnimi siłami próbowała się wyrwać, ale „strażnicy" zacisnęli tylko mocniej uchwyt powodując ból w nadgarstkach. Zaprowadzili ją do przestronnej krypty i ponownie przykuli, tym razem do podłogi, pośrodku wielkiego koła z pięcioramienną gwiazdą, w środku której wylana była krew. _**Pentagram…**__ Krew… __**Rytuał… Potrzebują ofiary.**__ Ale kto nią jest? __**Kto? TY…**_Mózg Alex pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Czuła jak podnosi się jej poziom adrenaliny. Pulsowała w żyłach i prowadziła do nerwowego kołatania serca i skurczu mięśni. Oddychała szybko. Słyszała cichy szept małego człowieczka, który jej pilnował.

- Nie czekamy na Holmesa?

- Daliśmy mu wystarczająco dużo czasu. Najwyżej załapie się na finał. – Blondyn skinął głową i zatarł ręce.

- Niech będzie, ale pamiętaj o naszej umowie.

- Oczywiście proszę pana. – Brunet założył kaptur na głowę i powoli podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Ty nie jesteś Rozpruwaczem. – Szepnęła cicho patrząc mu w oczy. Przelotny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- W końcu się domyśliłaś... Dlaczego tak długo?

- Cały czas grałeś. Jesteś tylko kolejnym pionkiem w jego grze.

- Nie jestem tylko pionkiem. Jestem nekromantą. Najlepszym w całej Europie.

- Jestem za duża na bajki o sztuczkach magicznych. – Zaśmiała się, ale szybko spoważniała. – Nekromantą to może jesteś, ale na pewno zaraz zostaniesz „Ostatnim kastratem". – Mężczyzna zdziwił się. Alex wykorzystując moment nieuwagi kopnęła go z całej siły prosto w jego najczulsze miejsce. – Może z historii jestem noga, ale znam się na anatomii.

Alex miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu zarobiła trochę czasu dla detektywa. Brunet zwijał się z bólu na ziemi. Kilka zakapturzonych postaci podbiegło pomóc poszkodowanemu. Dziewczyna stała dumnie wyprostowana mimo palących ran i obolałego ciała. _Nie ma tak dobrze…_ Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. Nekromanta podniósł się wciąż mając skrzywiony wyraz twarzy. Oczu błyszczały mu gniewnie i po chwili Alex poczuła jak kilka żeber po prawej stronie ciała pęka. Uklękła łapiąc się za żebra. Oddychała ciężko, z nosa potoczyła się ponownie krew. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że brunet wyciągnął nóż. _To koniec…_ Pomyślała zaciskając oczy, lecz zamiast poczuć jak sztylet wżyna się w jej ciało usłyszała huk. Następnych kilka chwil działo się tak szybko, że ledwo zdążyła je zapamiętać. Czarownik pochylił się, a potem runął do tyłu trzymając się za ramię. Ktoś wbiegł do krypty i uderzył z impetem pierwszego przeciwnika na swojej drodze. Mały człowieczek stojący dotychczas w cieniu umknął gdzieś tunelem. Zaraz za pierwszym wybawicielem Alex wtargnęli inni. Jeden z nich podbiegł do niej i odczepił od łańcuchów. Coś do niej mówił, ale całkowicie ją zamroczyło i runęła w jego objęcia.

Watson wbiegł do wielkiej krypty zaraz za Holmesem i policjantami. Wśród szamotaniny od razu dostrzegł Alex klęczącą w kałuży krwi. Szybko podbiegł do niej i najdelikatniej jak potrafił odczepił ją od łańcuchów.

- Alex, w porządku? Alex, słyszysz mnie? – Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zamglonymi oczyma i zemdlała. Złapał ją i uniósł. Z tyłu za nim Holmes przypierał do podłogi wysokiego bruneta.

- Nie tak szybko. – Warknął. – Co z Alex? – Zapytał nie odwracając się. Jeden z policjantów podbiegł do nich i założył mordercy kajdanki.

-Ma wiele ran, ale myślę, że wyjdzie z tego. Na razie jest nieprzytomna. Trzeba jednak jak najszybciej ją zbadać i pozszywać, inaczej może się wykrwawić. – Sherlock podszedł do niego i spojrzał na Alex. Odgarnął jej kilka kosmyków włosów z czoła.

- Lepiej ją stąd zabierzmy…

Kilkanaście dni później…

Miała koszmarny sen. Śniło jej się, że przeniosła się w czasie, a potem została porwana przez Kubę Rozpruwacza i jego wspólnika. Na dodatek całe ciało bolało ją tak, jakby naprawdę uczestniczyła w tych wydarzeniach. Z trudem otworzyła oczy, lecz zamiast czerwonego sufitu jej pokoju, zobaczyła biały. Wokół unosił się dziwny zapach, którego nie mogła zidentyfikować. Z trudem podniosła się z łóżka.

- Cholera. – Wyrwało się jej przypadkowo, gdy ujrzała bandaże na ciele. – Jednak to prawda.

- Myślałaś, że to kolejny sen panno Velázquez? – Odwróciła się w kierunku słyszanego pytania. W czerwonym fotelu siedział nie kto inny jak Sherlock Holmes

- Raczej kolejny koszmar. Długo spałam?

- Dwa tygodnie, ale czasami budziłaś się i majaczyłaś, a potem znów zasypiałaś.

- Majaczyłam? – Złapała się za głowę. – Jak bardzo?

- Gdybyś była zdrowa można by było zamknąć Cię w szpitalu psychiatrycznym…

- Przestań ją straszyć Holmes. – Powiedział doktor Watson, wchodzący właśnie do pokoju. Podszedł do Alex, zmierzył jej puls i spojrzał w oczy. – Nie wygląda, żeby miała uraz mózgu.

- Uraz mózgu?

- Spokojnie Alex. Miałaś połamanych kilka żeber i mnóstwo głębokich ran na ciele, ale wyzdrowiejesz. – _Spokojnie Alex? Kpisz sobie doktorze!_ Holmes uśmiechnął się gdy ujrzał jej minę, a ona w zamian wystawiła mu język. – Nie powinnaś na razie wstawać i się przemęczać. Spróbuj znowu zasnąć. Chodź Holmes…

Mijały dni. Alex czuła się coraz lepiej i po tygodniu Watson pozwolił jej opuścić łóżko. Ciągle czuła jednak lekki ból w plecach. Nieubłaganie nadciągał 24 grudnia, a ona nadal nie wiedziała jakim cudem ma wrócić do domu. W dzień przed Wigilią coś tchnęło ją by ubrać się w swoje własne ubrania. Powoli włożyła szare spodnie, czarny t-shirt i czerwone szelki i koszulę. Holmes i Watson pojechali do Woking by ostatecznie zakończyć jakąś sprawę, a pani Hudson wyszła przed godziną. Siedziała w salonie nie mając co ze sobą zrobić. Jej oczy powoli przesuwał się po pomieszczeniu, gdy nagle padł na czarną torbę. Podeszła do niej i przejrzała zawartość. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że niczego nie brakuje. Podnosząc wzrok ujrzała Timesa z 1 grudnia. Tytuł na pierwszej stronie głosił „Mordercy kobiet ujęci", a pod nagłówkiem umieszczone było zdjęcie Watsona wynoszącego ją na rękach, Lestradea i obróconego tyłem Holmesa. Przypomniała sobie słowa detektywa, który mówił, że będzie mogła pochwalić się znajomym, że pomogła ująć Kubę Rozpruwacza. Niewiele myśląc wpakowała gazetę do torby i na ile pozwalały jej siły wybiegła z domu. Dotarła nad nabrzeże Tamizy. Pogoda była podobna do tej, gdy ocknęła się 25 listopada. Z jednym małym wyjątkiem. Wtedy nie zalegał nigdzie śnieg. Idąc brzegiem rzeki poczuła jak robi się jej słabo. Usiadła na chwilę i rozmasowała skronie. Ból w czaszce nasilał się z każdą minutą. _Mogłam zostać na Baker Street._ Przed oczami pojawiły się jej czarne mroczki i odpłynęła w nicość.

XxXxX

Zerwała się na równe nogi. Nie wiedziała ile czasu leżała na kamienistym nabrzeżu. Ból w czaszce nadal pulsował, ale powoli ustawał. Rozejrzała się zdekoncentrowana. Nie umiała powiedzieć czy nadal jest w 1887, czy może znów gdzieś się przeniosła. Powoli wdrapała się na skarpę i odetchnęła z ulgą. Po drugiej stronie drogi stały nowoczesne kamienice, a ulicą przejechało właśnie czarne volvo. Sen czy nie sen? Zapięła kurtkę i wyjęła z niej telefon, który nadal wskazywał datę 25 listopada 2011 i godzinę 7:25.


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

Biegła ulicami Londynu potykając się coraz o krawężniki lub sznurówki z butów. Skręciła w Warriner Gardens i podbiegła do drzwi jednego z domów. Zadzwoniła kilka razy do mieszkania o numerze 11. Drzwi otworzyła jej Diana w niebieskim szlafroku i roztrzepanych włosach.

- Obudziłam Cię? – Blondynka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona i nie mówiąc nic szarpnęła Alex za ramię i wprowadziła do mieszkania.

- Gdzieś ty była? Od dwóch dni nie dajesz znaku życia…

- Dwóch dni? Nie było mnie dwa dni?

- Czy to takie dziwne? Gdzieś ty znowu zabalowała? A co miało znaczyć to wczoraj? Pijana byłaś czy jak?

- Wczoraj… To znaczy, że dziś jest 26 listopada, a nie 25. Czyli jednak się zawiesił! – Powiedziała brunetka siadając przy stole w kuchni.

- Alex! – Zielonooka westchnęła.

- No dobra. Już mówię. Gdy wyszłam przedwczoraj z antykwariatu nie poszłam do domu tylko nad Tamizę…

- Wiedziałam! Znów się włóczyłaś…

- Diana! Daj mi skończyć. Napadła mnie wataha psów i gdy biegłam nie zauważyłam stoku przed sobą i spadłam uderzając się przy tym w głowę. Obudziłam się w 1887 roku, spotkałam Sherlocka Holmesa i doktora Watsona. Pomagałam w sprawie Kuby Rozpruwacza, zostałam porwana i chciano mnie złożyć w ofierze, i nie było mnie dwa dni tylko miesiąc. – Blondynka zakrztusiła się pitą kawą.

- Naprawdę porządnie musiałaś się walnąć w tą głowę. Miałaś omamy.

- Nieprawda. Mam dowód! – Alex rzuciła się do swojej torby i wyciągnęła z niej gazetę. – Proszę. Oto Times z 1 grudnia 1887. I co? To tu na zdjęciu to ja. – Diana przyjrzała się gazecie i fotografii.

- Powiedziałabym, że to podróbka…

- Tak? A co powiesz na to? – Zdjęła z siebie koszulę oraz kurtkę i podwinęła t-shirt pokazując długą, jeszcze nie zagojoną ranę na żebrach.

- Skąd to masz? Trzeba to opatrzyć?

- Nie, zajął się mną Watson, to ten który mnie niesie na rękach. Mówię Ci, że zostałam porwana!

- Ok. Niech Ci będzie… Wierzę Ci. Chcesz kawy?

- Tak poproszę. – _Dobrze wrócić do domu…_ Pomyślała, ale zaraz potem zmarkotniała.

- Co jest? – Zapytała Di stawiając przed Alex kubek z parującym napojem i przypatrując się posępnej minie przyjaciółki. – Przecież powiedziałam, że Ci wierzę.

- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu zapomniałam się pożegnać…

**~FIN~**


End file.
